


Unknown Number

by slashyrogue



Series: I'll Be Your Sky [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dick Pics, Drunk Nigel, Drunken Confessions, Facetime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Nigel, handjobs, wrong number fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel accidentally texts a dick picture to the wrong number. </p><p>And the conversation never stops.</p><p>Soon he’s smitten and surprised to find a man on the other end.</p><p>That doesn’t stop him from asking for some pictures in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nigel was drunk. 

He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip before letting it fall to the floor. 

Five years ago today he'd married the love of his life. One year and two fucking months ago, she had left him for some fucking asshole American punk. 

He twisted the ring on his finger, sneering at it before he grabbed for his phone. 

Gabi might not even have the same number anymore.

He knew that. But fuck if he cared. 

**Happy Anniversary Darling.**

The words sat unsent and he erased them, growling in annoyance as he instead wrote: 

**You enjoying getting fucked by Charlie's little prick, darling? You miss me? Miss this?**

Nigel undid his jeans, hand slipping a few times before he leaned up and pulled his cock out. He spit in his hand and stroked, closing his eyes thinking of Gabi's hand instead. 

The picture was blurred, his hands shaking as he sent it with a laugh. 

"Fuck you, Charlie."

He laughed, attempting to jerk off but barely able to keep awake. The last thing he heard was a buzz before passing out. 

The sun streaming through the open blinds was horrible. Nigel’s head ached as he attempted to sit up in the chair he’d fallen asleep in; his phone’s sudden buzzing drilling into his head.

"FUCK!"

He found it in the chair, deep down inside, and stared at the screen. 

There was a text from an unknown number. 

**You have a nice looking penis but I think you have the wrong number. If it's an ex significant other you’re trying to send the picture to I don't think this is the right way to get them back. Maybe flowers? ******

Nigel laughed, and then groaned holding his head again. 

He typed: 

**Thanks for the advice but fuck if I asked for it. ******

The reply was immediate. 

**You should also avoid swearing. ******

Nigel scoffed. 

**Gabi knows I swear, darling. Don't worry about that.**

The reply was immediate: 

**That doesn't mean you should swear. It's rude. Romantic gestures are meant to be sincere and most people don't like that kind of language.**

Nigel shook his head.

**Fuck if I care. What would you send then? Something proper? Are you just as sweet faced as you seem? ******

He held the phone in his hand as he walked across the room, setting it on the counter while looking for aspirin.

The buzz came when Nigel found the bottle. He popped two pills dry, and picked it up again. 

The picture was bright, coming in through from where he didn't know, but Nigel stared for far too long before realization hit: it was a man. 

A man with the brightest set of blue eyes Nigel had ever seen before, lips he could imagine tasting, and just a bit of brown curls.

The words under the photo made him laugh. 

**You could just remind her what your face looks like first and then send your penis.**

Nigel typed:

**I will try that next time. Fuck if I know her number.**

**You liked my picture?**

Nigel leaned against the counter in his kitchen, staring down at his phone. 

It wasn't like he needed to lie. 

**Yes. Though I'm still waiting for the second part of your apology plan. Where's my dick picture? ******

Nigel didn't know what made him write it. He stared at the other photo imagining running his thumb over that mouth, licking down the bit of neck he could see and almost tasting the soft skin on his tongue. He palmed his dick, closing his eyes and imagining hearing breathless whimpers. 

The buzz drew him out of the fantasy, confused and thrown off completely that he'd been thinking of a guy.

He looked down and nearly dropped the phone, bringing it closer to stare. 

Smaller than his yeah, laying there untouched and barely hard but he almost immediately wanted to know what the difference would be. 

 

**I feel cheated, gorgeous. I don’t think that’s a fucking accurate enough picture. ******

 

**I don't know your name or face it was hard to imagine having sex with you. I'm sorry. ******

Nigel put a hand over his face, laughing and shaking his head before replying. 

**Nigel.**

He took a picture, leaning back against the counter and staring up at the phone before hitting send. 

Nigel nearly tripped getting back to the chair he'd just left, sitting back and staring anxiously down at the unmoving message. 

Fuck. 

He leaned his head back and sighed. 

"What the fuck am I doing?"

He set the phone down and got up, taking his clothes off before walking towards the bathroom for a shower. 

Temporary fucking insanity, that's what it had been. Nothing more.

Nigel showered fast, walking out and trying not to stare at the phone where it lay. 

He was nearly to his bedroom just as the phone buzzed. 

"No."

He imagined the picture that could be waiting: 

Head back and mouth just slightly open, hand on dick and holding as he stared. 

"Fuck."

He nearly ran across the room, tripping over the bottle where it lay from last night as he grabbed for the phone again. 

**My name is Adam. I'm at work right now but I can take a better picture when I get home if you want?**

Nigel took a deep breath and typed: 

**Yes Adam. I want.**

There was no reply, Nigel going stir crazy for the next hour waiting. A buzz came but it was from Darko, asshole asking if he was feeling like shit but Nigel didn't even reply. 

He was about to just call Darko and fuck off for the rest of the afternoon, when the phone buzzed again. 

The picture was clearer than ever, Adam's hand holding his hard as fuck cock. Nigel stared, imagining Adam's face as he jerked himself off. 

Nigel palmed his cock as he stared, throat dry and he typed: 

**I wanna see your face.**

The reply was immediate, the pink cheeks and swollen lips he imagined Adam had bitten in his enthusiasm. 

**Gorgeous.**

**I'm not.**

**Darling, yes you are.**

Nigel groaned and gave up on pretending anymore and took himself out fully. 

He stroked himself quickly, feeling the build up inside as he moved and then stopped just short. 

The picture he took was clearer than the other had been when he sent it and added: 

**Never been one for cock, but fuck yours is making me hard. I can't stop thinking about getting you off. You thinking about me, Adam?**

**Yes.**

**You sticking your fingers in your ass, darling? Imagining my cock? My tongue?**

His hand moved up and down his length, his gaze never leaving the picture and imagining easily what Adam looked like right now. 

He groaned, leaning back against the counter just as the buzz alerted to a new message. 

**It's not very sanitary to stick your tongue in someone's anus. ******

Nigel laughed, stopping his hand. 

**We'd shower first, darling. I'd clean you out really fucking good.**

**Oh. I've never touched there before. ******

**Are you now?**

**Yes.**

Nigel groaned, suddenly hitting dial and hoping Adam picked up. The phone rang and rang, his grip on it tightening as he waited. 

The third ring Adam picked up.

"I was touching myself, I'm sorry."

His voice was soft and breathy, Nigel put his hand on his cock again as he sighed, "I wanna hear you come, Adam. Fuck I wanna hear it."

There was a short intake of breath before Adam asked, "I haven't found my prostate yet. Do you wanna hear me try?"

Nigel groaned, "Yes, darling put me on speaker."

He walked across the room on shaky legs, settling into the chair again. 

Adam's puffs of breath were followed by, "It feels strange, I don't," he sighed, "Maybe I didn't use enough jelly? It doesn't..."

"Feel around, darling, imagine it's my hand on you, my fingers inside."

Adam moaned, "I would like that, I think. I," he whimpered, "Oh, I...I think I...oh, it feels..."

Nigel started to stroke himself again, grunting as he demanded, "Another, darling, add another. "

Adam moaned, "I…I need to ejaculate, I...Nigel I..."

"Touch yourself, Adam, " he groaned, "Fuck if I could just see your face."

He heard a rustling sound and there was a beep noise, Nigel grabbing for the phone and seeing: 

Adam wants to video message with you. 

"Oh, you perfect thing," he praised, pressing the green accept. 

Adam's flushed face appeared on screen, his smile radiant as it got wider at seeing Nigel. 

"I wanted to see you too."

Nigel sat up, laughing, "You did all that one handed?"

"I've done it before," Adam explained, his eyes glazing over as he moaned, "I..."

Nigel bit his lip as he said, "Let me see you come undone, Adam."

The screen shook as Adam set the phone up, tilting to show Nigel himself as much as possible. He was lying in bed, knees up as he pressed inside. 

"Oh darling, you're so ready. Look at you."

Adam let out a breath, "Please, I want to see," as Nigel started to stroke, "I don't...."

"Touch yourself, Adam."

"Where?"

Nigel stopped his hand, licking at his mouth as he directed, "Anywhere you'd like." 

He was pleased to see Adam slick his fingers again, pressing in two fingers as Nigel cried out, come spurting into his hand as he heard Adam moan. 

He wiped it off, staring as Adam pressed in a third finger. 

"Darling, you look lovely but it takes an awful lot to..."

Adam cried out and came, throwing back his head as ropes of cum shot against his chest. He fell back into his bed, panting as he stared at Nigel. 

"I liked that."

Nigel smiled, reaching out to touch the screen. 

"Me too, Adam. Adam...?"

Adam reached over for a tissue and cleaned himself off, turning towards the screen. 

"Yes?"

"Your last name, darling."

"Raki," he sighed, "What is yours?"

"Balcescu."

"Romanian?"

Nigel smiled, "Yes. You've been there?"

Adam shook his head, "I've never been out of New York. I just read a book about Nicolae Balcescu, the soldier? He…"

Nigel nearly dropped the phone interrupting, “Wait, wait!,” he stood and adjusted himself, “Fuck, you're in New York? Where?"

Adam sat up, frowning. "I live near Central Park. Why?"

Nigel zipped his jeans. "Give me your address I can be there in ten minutes. I live in Midtown. This is fantastic! We can..."

Adam picked up his phone and stared at Nigel, his frown deepening. 

"No."

Nigel stopped. "What do you mean, no?"

Adam had his hands tight around his chest as he shook his head. "I don't know you. I like this, I don't want to see you."

He hung up and Nigel stared. 

"What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

He called back, only to be ignore multiple times and when he texted:

**What's going on?**

Adam didn't reply. 

It would be easier to just brush it off, ignore the attraction, and pretend it didn't happen. 

Nigel never was one for easy. 

He texted Adam intermittently for about three days, late nights staring at his cell and wanting to throw it across the fucking room till finally stopping completely. 

Work wasn’t even a decent distraction.

There was enough women throwing themselves at him to forget and he tried several times over, the sight of them morphing into Adam's face or body which ruined any thoughts of continuing. 

Deciding to go to the park was a mistake but he just wanted to see if Adam would be there. 

Nigel sat in the park four days later till fucking nightfall without an appearance from Adam, finally giving up. Adam was obviously avoiding the place to cut Nigel off completely and maybe he could learn to take the hint this time. 

The thing with Adam wasn't anything more than a fucking fluke anyway, despite still getting off to the saved photos on his phone almost every night. 

Adam was gone. 

He walked from the park and found the closest liquor store, buying the cheapest thing he could find and heading back towards the train. 

If he hadn't recognized Adam's voice Nigel surely would have missed him. 

"...and I just don't know. I liked talking, and I like his smile. He had a very nice..."

Nigel paused before sitting on the nearest bench and just listening.

"...I just don't know how to talk to new people. I don't like to worry about what I'm doing or saying, or if..."

He stood and walked around the corner just to peek. 

Adam was sitting on a bench and feeding little bits of popcorn to a group of raccoons. 

Nigel drank in the sight of him. 

Everything that had gotten his attention seemed so much more in person: the blue of his eyes was deeper, the pink of his cheeks lovelier, and the bow of his mouth more lush. 

Nigel wanted to kiss him. 

"Fuck."

Adam startled, standing up and staring with wide eyes. 

"You're not supposed to be here. I said I didn't want to see you."

Nigel didn't move. "Explain it to me, darling, why you didn't want to see me."

"I don't know you. I don't want to, I liked the pictures and the talking I don't..."

Nigel stepped forward once and Adam didn't move. "We can talk now, Adam. I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to."

Adam frowned. "You are now. I said no and you came anyway, and I don't like this. I don't."

Nigel backed away. "Fine. I'll go. If I could just ask you one thing. Just one."

Adam crossed his arms tightly to himself but didn't move.

"You said you didn't know me," Nigel smiled, "but what if you did? Know me?"

"But I don't," Adam shook his head, "You're a stranger who likes the way I look. You wouldn't like me the way I am."

Nigel stepped forward again, "We're strangers, darling. You have no idea what I like."

Adam frowned still, his folded arms starting to loosen and fall to his sides. 

"I guess that's true."

Nigel gestured to the bench where Adam's popcorn lay. "Can I sit?"

Adam nodded and they both sat down. Nigel noticed the littered popcorn on the ground. 

"You feed wild animals often?"

"They come here a lot. It's a whole family of them and I just like to know they're okay."

Nigel took some popcorn out of the bag and threw it, knowing the raccoons would come back once they were hungry enough. 

"That's why I'm here too, darling," he turned and looked at Adam, "I was worried I'd upset you in some way. My fucking mouth tends to run away from me and I..."

Adam shook his head. "No I just," he played with the bottom of his shirt, "I have Asperger’s and it’s hard for me to…trust people easily," he took a deep breath and let it out, "Emotions and expressions, I don't..."

Nigel reached out and then stopped, his hand resting between them. 

"People are fucking hard for me too, darling," he chuckled, "Except you were telling me everything you were thinking until I wanted to see you. I see you now, and don't see anything that would turn me away."

Adam laid his hand over Nigel's, not moving to bring them any closer.

"Except my penis," Adam laughed, "You don't like those."

Nigel put his other hand over Adam's on the bench. "I like you."

Adam looked away, staring straight up at the sky. "Most nights I come here I stare up at the stars and see how many I can find. The big dipper is easiest to see, but sometimes I’ve seen others."

"You like stars, Adam?"

Adam smiled. "Yes. Stars are so much easier to understand than people," he looked up again and squeezed their hands together.

Nigel looked up, “Where is it? Your dipper?” 

Adam laughed, “See it there? The line part and the bowl at the end?” 

“I do, though I don’t know why the name?” 

“You can dip it in things, it’s a big spoon.” 

Nigel laughed, “I see.” 

Adam spent the good part of an hour going through the rest; pointing out things Nigel had never very much paid attention to before now. 

It was late when he walked Adam home, walking closely and unable to stop himself from putting a hand at Adam's back. 

The door to the building was in sight when Adam said, "You could kiss me, if you wanted."

Nigel stopped walking and Adam didn’t, not until Nigel spoke. “Would you like me to?” 

Adam looked over his shoulder, “I wouldn’t have said that you could if I didn’t want you to.” 

Nigel came closer to him and paused just short of touching. He stared at Adam for a moment, leaning in to press his lips to Adam’s cheek. 

The touch was feather light, a brush of lips and Adam turned to bring their mouths together. Nigel smiled, pulling back just a little as he teased, “I believe you just stole a kiss from me, Star.” 

Adam frowned, “Star?” 

Nigel reached out and brushed the hair from Adam’s forehead. 

“You’ve brightened up my night, darling. What else would I call you?” 

Adam smiled, “Should I call you Sun then?” 

Nigel grinned. 

“You can call me whatever you like darling, as long as you call me.” 

Adam nodded, “I will, I…thank you for coming.” 

Nigel nodded and took Adam’s hand, kissing the back and letting it fall. 

He turned and headed for the train with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks that followed were divided between work at the club and spending the rest of his time with Adam. Things between them had definitely blossomed and they grew closer spending time talking in person or on the phone. 

Adam was reluctant to travel far from home and Nigel was more than happy to oblige, traveling by train or cab meeting Adam on his nights off more often than not in the park. 

There were some nights when Adam didn’t want to see him but always called. 

Like tonight. 

“You know,” he lay back in his bed, shirt off and pants low at his waist, “It has been nearly three weeks since the picture.” 

Adam didn’t reply. 

“I was just referring to it because I thought…” 

“So it’s sort of like an anniversary?” 

“Not sort of, Star. Very much fucking so.” 

Adam let out a breath on the other line, “I’m sorry I didn’t want to leave the house today. We should be…celebrating.” 

Nigel frowned. “Adam, I would never ask you to do anything you didn’t wish to.” 

Adam’s breath was growing increasingly loud on the other end of the line. “I want you to,” he confessed, “Sometimes. Ask me.” 

Nigel held tight to his control, not pushing and definitely not asking. 

“Darling, no you do not.” 

“I like talking and spending time with you, and I like seeing you. Just seeing you.” 

Nigel sat up, “Tell me about your others.” 

“Others?” 

“The women you’ve been with.” 

Adam’s voice shook as he asked, “Why?” 

“Why are you not with them now?” 

Nigel could almost hear the wheels turning in Adam’s head, trying to process the reasons why he’d be asking such a thing and wondering what he should say in response. 

“What ended it? How fucking idiotic were they to let you go?” 

Adam laughed, “They weren’t…I haven’t had many sexual partners. There was Sally, from college. She wasn’t a girlfriend we were just friends who had sex. Then there was Rita. We dated for almost two months until she left, telling me I was unemotional.” 

Nigel nearly snarled in response but kept his mouth shut. 

“Then there was Beth. I…I thought I loved Beth, but she thought I was too hard to love.” 

“Fucking idiots, you know?” 

Adam was quiet. 

“I haven’t ever met a person easier to know,” Nigel let out a breath, “We all need our fucking space sometimes darling.” 

“I’m not always so calm.” 

Nigel grabbed for the pack of cigarettes by his bed, pulling one out, “Fucking neither am I.” 

He lit the cigarette and took a drag, listening to Adam’s silence again. 

“Why haven’t you asked me?” 

Nigel paused. “Asked you what?” 

“If we could have sex.” 

Nigel smiled, “Do you want to have sex with me, Star?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ve never done this before and neither have I.” 

Adam’s voice was quiet when he confessed, “I’ve watched some movies that involved men having sex with men. It doesn’t seem to be very hard to do.” 

Nigel laughed, nearly dropping his cigarette. “You’ve watched films?” 

“Pornography, yes. I have them here at home. We could watch them together.” 

Nigel licked his lips and leaned over, putting out the cigarette as he offered, “Right now?” 

“You can’t see the movie over the phone.” 

“I could come there. Tomorrow. Cook you dinner and watch the film. Take notes.” 

Adam was quiet. “I don’t think you’ll need notes. If you do, I have paper.” 

Nigel put a hand over his eyes, his grin widening. “All right then, darling. Tomorrow.” 

Adam sighed, “Goodnight then.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Nigel hung up the phone, shaking his head as he chuckled. He imagined Adam watching gay porn and trying to figure out the logistics of it all, wondering where his Star saw himself. He grabbed his phone. 

**Did you enjoy the movies? When you watched them?**

Adam didn’t reply and Nigel reached over to turn out the light just as the phone buzzed. 

**Yes.**

Nigel nearly went back to look at the picture still lingering on his phone, the image still burnt into his mind. His cock twitched in response to the idea and he nearly reached out to touch, instead replying: 

**Did you think of me during them?**

Adam’s reply was immediate: 

**I always think of you when I masturbate.**

Nigel groaned, unable to stop his hand from creeping under his waistband. He jerked off more often since Adam, fast and quick strokes as he imagined so many different moments between them it was obscene. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, reaching for the tube where it lay and slicking up his hand even as he still moved. His briefs were soaked through but fuck if he cared. 

The thought of Adam watching two other men having sex wasn’t appealing but just the image of Adam stroking himself through orgasm or even playing with his hole was enough to get Nigel over the edge. He groaned as he came, still jerking as he leaned back and heard the buzz again. 

The bed was the quickest wipe off and he looked at the phone. 

**Do you think of me?**

He smiled and typed: 

**I just did.**

Adam sent a smile in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was angry with him. 

Nigel couldn’t help his job, no matter what he told Darko the man needed security guards. 

“Darling, I’m sorry about dinner.” 

Adam was quiet. 

“We can have dinner tomorrow?” 

Nigel ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Fuck, Adam say something.” 

“I already boiled the noodles.” 

“Working at DG is my job, Star. It’s this or thievery, and fuck if you want me to be a thief.” 

Adam’s voice shook as he asked, “Tomorrow? Seven o’clock. Don’t be late.” 

“Yes, darling. I promise. I will make you fucking macaroni from scratch, if you’d let me. We can celebrate in style.” 

Another pause. “What if I don’t like how it tastes?” 

“Then I’ll eat it all. Don’t worry Adam. I promise tomorrow we can finally celebrate.” 

“Have a good night at work.” 

Adam hung up before Nigel could say a word, heading out the door and surprised to see Darko waiting. 

“You tell your bitch plans are canceled?” 

Nigel pushed him over and got into the car. “Fuck you. I don’t have a bitch.” 

Darko pulled away from the curb. “You’ve been smiling lately, friend. I know that look.” 

Nigel pulled a cigarette from his pocket, “Fuck off.” 

“She must be good,” Darko teased, “You haven’t gotten drunk once over Gabi.” 

Nigel smiled as he lit up, taking a drag and letting out a puff of smoke. “Gabi who?” 

Darko laughed, “What’s her name?” 

Nigel looked out the window, taking another drag and confessing as he let out smoke. 

“Adam.” 

Darko nearly swerved the car, horns blaring as he saw the surprise in his friend’s eyes. 

“Fuck, don’t joke like that.” 

“I’m not fucking joking.” 

Darko looked at him, “You like cocks now?” 

Nigel laughed, “I like his. We haven’t,” he moved his hand back and forth. 

Darko laughed, reaching over to slap him on the shoulder. 

“Good fucking luck on that, my friend. Just don’t tell me a single fucking detail.” 

Nigel grinned, tipping his cigarette out the window. “I wouldn’t fucking dream of it.” 

They shared a look and neither said a word as Nigel headed inside, greeting the regulars and heading for the back. He was immediately looked over by several women as he passed but they were easily ignored, instead standing at his post. 

What a fucking night. 

His phone buzzed and he peeked, smirking as he saw Adam’s telescope in the picture. 

**The big dipper is bright tonight, but it will be brighter tomorrow.**

Nigel typed: 

**I can’t fucking wait.**

The night lagged on, Nigel continuously looking at his phone and getting nothing from Adam. He was tired as fuck when Darko let him off early at two and rode the train home.

The phone buzzed just before his head hit the pillow and he didn’t check it till morning. 

Adam had sent a picture of the night sky, and although Nigel couldn’t see a single thing the caption was the important part. 

**I hope you got to see it too.**

He was disappointed he hadn’t and considered lying but thought better of it. 

**I didn’t.**

Adam didn’t reply all morning, Nigel going through an entire pack of cigarettes before he got a reply. 

It was a picture of a spoon with the reply: 

**This is the best dipper replacement I could find.**

He laughed and took a picture of a bigger spoon. 

**I’m doing well with my own replacement.**

Adam sent a smile. 

Nigel spent hours before their date going through his clothes, the nerves overtaking him uncommon but the last time he’d actually had a date was with Gabi. Everything after that was nothing till now. He went with a suit and imagined Adam’s confusion, smiling at the thought. 

He hadn’t lied about being able to cook, his mother had taught him well, but the matter of ingredients was the problem. The train ride to Adam’s neighborhood was not long at all as he thought of Adam’s specifications. 

He typed: 

**Are there noodles you are against, darling?**

Adam replied: 

**Only elbow macaroni and cheddar cheese. That’s what macaroni and cheese is.**

Nigel smirked and typed: 

**Thank you for the lesson.**

Nigel found the nearest store when he got closer and grabbed all he needed before heading back to Adam’s. 

**On my way.**

Adam was waiting outside when he got to the building. Nigel saw the widening of his Star’s eyes, the purse of his lips, and the appreciative down glance knowing he’d chosen well. 

“Are you going somewhere after the movie?” Adam asked, frowning.

Nigel smiled, “I’m right where I want to be.” 

Adam took one of the bags from him, still frowning as they walked inside and towards his door. He said nothing as they walked inside, and Nigel surveyed the room around him. 

He had seen the inside of Adam’s home only a handful of times, not pushing for more access. The room was larger then he had thought from such short glances, the kitchen smaller, and when he saw the spacesuit hanging by the window he stopped. 

“Darling, why is there a cosmonaut suit by your window?” 

Adam mumbled, “I like to wear it sometimes.” 

Nigel smiled at him, walking towards the counter. “I see. Spaceman Adam.” 

Adam was still frowning. “You dressed up for me.” 

Nigel looked down, sighing and hating the warmth in his cheeks. “I thought it fitting. If it bothers you I can fucking change. I’m certain one thing in your…” 

“NO!” Adam yelled and Nigel looked up to see him blushing, “No, it doesn’t bother me. I just…no.” 

Nigel started to empty the bags. “I will not then. Dinner will take only a bit, I promise to be done on time.” 

Adam had not stopped staring at him since they entered the apartment. 

“Okay, I…I’m going to take a shower.” 

Nigel wanted to point out that Adam’s hair already looked slightly damp and his clothes clean but thought better of it, nodding once and getting on with cooking. 

Dinner was nearly done when Adam came out of the shower wearing a robe when he hurried passed into his bedroom. Nigel chuckled and continued on. 

Thirty minutes it took for Adam to come out, and he was right on time. 

Nigel was pouring the macaroni into their bowls when Adam stepped out and he nearly dropped the pot to the floor. 

Adam had a suit too. 

He swallowed, licking his lips. “Darling, you did not have to change. It is not as if….” 

Adam frowned, “As if what?” 

Nigel bit his tongue, shaking his head. “Nothing.” 

“You were going to say something and I want to hear you say it.” 

“Adam.” 

Adam stalked over to him, his eyes narrow and angry. “Say it.” 

“It’s not as if this is special.” 

He hated the hurt that crossed over Adam’s eyes, knowing that things had been ruined completely. “If this isn’t special, what are you doing here Nigel?” Adam spat, pushing him as Nigel dropped the pot. 

Some of the macaroni fell to the floor but Nigel didn’t move. 

“I wanted to fucking see you. I…” 

Adam pushed him again, “If this isn’t special, why are you dressed up? Why are you calling me all the time? Why are you coming here? WHY?” 

Adam put his hands on his head and hit himself in the head repeatedly and Nigel reacted, grabbing both his hands before bringing Adam to his chest. He felt Adam’s shudder, his thrashing, and held on. 

“Adam, stop!” 

“NO! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!” 

He held on tighter and kissed Adam’s head. “You don’t, darling. You don’t.” 

Adam held onto him and shook, his sniffling making Nigel ache. 

“I do. You…I want you to go away.” 

Nigel lifted Adam’s head from his chest, hands on his cheeks as he said, “I’m not fucking leaving. You could drag me out of here, darling, but I won’t leave. I’ll stand right outside that fucking door until you’ve forgiven me. I…fuck. Adam, I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m doing.” 

Adam was breathing heavy, tears on his face as he said, “Neither do I. But I want to keep doing it. I think this is special and I want…” 

Nigel kissed him quiet, dropping his hands from Adam’s face to his back before pulling him closer. He felt a shiver go through Adam, groaning as they came into closer contact. Nigel breathed, “Darling, so do I. Forgive me.”

Adam hugged him, arms around his neck before he pressed a kiss there. 

“Okay. I’m sorry I ruined your suit.” 

Nigel laughed, kissing his temple. “Fuck the suit.” 

“Not possible,” Adam started, “The hole is too small for my…” 

Nigel moved back and grinned, “Adam did you just tell a joke, darling?” 

Adam blushed, “Maybe,” he turned and was staring at the clock, “It’s time for dinner.” 

He walked over to the table, sitting down and starting to eat. Nigel picked up the pot and put it back on the stove, sitting across from him and digging in. 

“Good?” 

Adam nodded, reaching for the laptop that sat between them, “I…I have to watch this.” 

Nigel nodded, “Whatever you need, Star.” 

He watched Adam’s routine, never taking his eyes off him even as the program ended. 

“You like that,” he observed, Adam’s cheeks reddening. 

“I do. It’s always the same.” 

Nigel realized suddenly just how important his being invited into Adam’s life was. 

“I am not the same.” 

Adam smiled. “You are now. It just took a while.” 

Nigel reached across the table and intertwined their fingers, kissing his hand. “Thank you.” 

Adam pulled away. 

“I’ll go get the movies.” 

Nigel cleaned up their dishes and took out the wine he’d brought, wondering now if it was a good idea. He found juice glasses in the cupboard, setting them on the counter just as Adam came out holding several dvds. 

“You bought them?” 

Adam frowned. “How else was I supposed to watch them?” 

Nigel smiled. “Porn is free, Star. All over.” 

“I liked these.” 

Nigel shrugged, gesturing to the wine. “You like wine?” 

Adam stared at the bottle. “I don’t know. Maybe later.” 

He took Adam’s hand and led them towards the couch, sitting down with a bounce and sighing, “Pick our film then.” 

Adam smiled and grabbed the first. 

The couch was rather large, larger than Nigel’s own, but Nigel easily moved in closer to Adam. He put his arm around behind Adam’s head as the credits rolled. 

He leaned in and sniffed, “You’re wearing scent,” he whispered, “It’s sweet.” 

Nigel was delighted to see Adam’s blush spread down his neck. “I…you dressed up and I wanted to dress up, and…I wanted to smell nice.” 

“You do, Star. You smell very nice.”

Nigel smiled, turning towards the screen at the first sound of grunting. 

The two men on screen were rather large, one smaller but he was surprised at how quickly they got into it. He felt nothing watching them, the slap and grunt of the one on top making him rather uncomfortable. 

“Darling, what is this called?” 

Adam didn’t reply and Nigel looked at him, seeing Adam’s parted lips and lost expression. He stared down Adam’s body seeing the tightly tented fabric of Adam’s pants and his hands digging into his thighs as his Star fought not to touch himself. 

“Adam?” 

He shook Adam’s shoulder and saw him come back to reality, licking his mouth as he asked, “What?” 

Nigel smiled, “Where were you?” 

“I was…thinking of us. Doing that. I would like to, when you’re ready.” 

Nigel moved in closer still, reaching out to touch just as he suddenly felt his stomach lurch. 

“Oh,” he touched his stomach, a deep pain overcoming him. 

“Nigel?” 

“Darling, I think I’m going to be ill.” 

He took off like a shot and ran into the bathroom, the entire contents of his stomach spilling out as he vomited. It lasted for far too long, the yellow orange of it a haze until he was finally clear. 

Nigel leaned against the wall, heaving as he heard a knock. 

“Adam, I’m….” 

Adam opened the door and he looked just as pale. “I’m sick too, I…I threw up in the sink. I…” 

He came inside and sat on the floor next to Nigel, eyes wet and face flushed from exertion. “I think the food was bad.” 

Nigel kissed his forehead. “Fuck, I’m sorry. This is…” Nigel heaved, clutching his stomach tightly, “My fault.” 

Adam lay his head on Nigel’s chest, sighing. “I liked it, the food. Even if it was rotten.” 

Nigel laughed, hugging him closer. “Thank you, Star,” he rubbed Adam’s stomach with his other hand. 

Adam sighed, “My stomach hurts, like I’m being eaten alive.” 

Nigel rubbed still, kissing his cheek, “Fuck, this is fucking disaster. I…” 

Adam kissed him, the smell overpowering even at the soft touch. “Happy anniversary.” 

Nigel smiled. “Happy anniversary.” 

He tried to stand and Adam as well, both of them heading out of the bathroom together. 

The sounds of two men fucking were quite loud now, he heard moans and grunts that grew louder the closer they got to the couch. 

Nigel fell into the couch first and Adam second, Nigel pulling Adam flush to his chest as he said, “It should stop soon, we can just…watch.” 

Adam nodded, sighing as he leaned in closer to Nigel. “You smell good too, even if it’s mixed with vomit.” 

Nigel laughed and his eyes got heavy, leaning into Adam as he said, “Thank you, love.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel groaned at the sun burning down on him, tightening his hold at the warmth on his chest and nuzzling into softness. 

He heard, “Ow,” and opened his eyes. 

Adam was still sound asleep against his chest, burrowing further into him as they both still wore their suits. He put out a hand to Adam’s cheek. 

“Good morning.” 

Adam opened his eyes and sighed, “My stomach is feeling better.” 

Nigel held him tightly, “Mine too. I…I would kiss you if…” 

Adam smiled. “We both do technically taste of vomit so it would not be that much different if we kissed.” 

Nigel laughed, “No thank you.” 

Adam froze suddenly and Nigel frowned, “Adam?” 

“I didn’t wake up at eight. I always…oh no, my work. I’m late! I’m…” 

He pushed Nigel away and sat up, grabbing for his phone as Nigel walked over. 

“If you just tell them you were up vomiting, Star, I’m certain that things will be fine.” 

Nigel saw Adam’s panic was still forefront in his mind, the shaking of his hands and mouth an obvious thing not to notice. He put a hand on Adam’s cheek. “Breathe.” 

Adam took a deep breath, nodding. “I…I can call.” 

“You can call. No one will be angry.” 

Adam dialed and spoke slowly to his supervisor as Nigel rubbed his back the entire time. When he was done Adam let out a long breath, leaning into him. 

“Breathe.” 

“I don’t like change.” 

“I know, darling. I apologize for dinner. Believe me I will be going back to that fucking store and shoving that rotten cheddar down his fucking throat.” 

Adam tensed. “I’m sure it was an accident.” 

Nigel hugged him, “Doesn’t matter.” 

Adam pulled away, frowning. “I forgave you for buying it, and I’m sure that the grocer didn’t mean to sell it. It was an accident.” 

Nigel stared at him for a moment before nodding once. “Okay, Star.” 

Adam relaxed, walking towards the bathroom. Nigel watched Adam take out a toothbrush and asked, “I won’t ask to borrow yours, but if…” 

“I have two more in the cabinet.” 

The two of them brushed side by side, spitting and cleaning their mouths thoroughly. As soon as they were done Nigel grabbed Adam round the waist and kissed him, his arms tight to Adam’s back as he tasted every clean bit of Adam’s mouth. 

Adam nosed along his cheek, neck, and then finally ear, “Good morning.” 

Nigel purred, “Good morning again, darling. Feeling much better?” 

Adam hummed, reaching out for Nigel’s hand and freezing suddenly as he stared.

“What is it?” 

Adam turned his hand over. “You were married to her. Gabi.” 

Nigel stared at the ring and then at Adam. “Yes. I thought I had told you.” 

Adam let go of his hand, “No, I knew you were broken up but I didn’t know you were married. You’re still wearing your ring.” 

Nigel shook his head, “It’s only natural, I’m quite used to wearing it and haven’t removed the damn thing since we split up.” 

Adam stepped back, frowning. “But this,” he gestured to Nigel and him, “Isn’t natural. Not for you.” 

Nigel reached for him and Adam left the bathroom. “Adam, just listen…” Nigel stalked out after him, “Adam, look at me.” 

Adam was pulling bowls out of the cupboard, not looking up as he then found the cereal and milk. 

“Fuck, Adam just yell at me. I can’t….” 

The loud bang as the milk hit the counter was a surprise, though Adam’s anger wasn’t. 

“This isn’t natural, for you. You’re not used to it, and you might like me a lot but it’s going to bother us both. You know it’s not like…” 

Nigel grabbed for him roughly, pulling them into a kiss that took Adam’s breath. He felt Adam relax after a moment, melting into him as he pulled back, “This,” he sighed, “Being with you darling is as natural as breathing.” 

Adam smiled, “But it’s going to bother you. You know it is.” 

Nigel touched his cheek, “So the fuck, what? It’s different, yes. Darling I’ve been in one long running relationship my entire adult life. This is the first time I’m going into it with both eyes wide fucking open and I don’t give a shit what people say, or do,” he kissed Adam softly, “I want you. Just you.” 

Adam trembled under his hands, “I want you too.” 

Nigel turned them towards the counter, pressing Adam against it as their mouths came together. He nuzzled against Adam’s cheek as he pulled back, smiling. “This is very fucking special, Star. You and me.” 

Adam’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth swollen, a sight Nigel was having a hard time looking away from. “It’s breakfast time and we’re missing it.” 

Nigel laughed, stepping back as he teased, “Can’t have that, can we?” 

He watched Adam make them twin bowls of cereal and tried not to grimace. 

He fucking hated cereal, but he’d cut off his right arm before telling Adam that. 

 

“Looks good,” he lied as Adam came towards him. 

The first bite tasted as sweet as it looked, Nigel fighting back a grimace as he chewed. Adam was happily eating beside him, his gaze landing on Nigel’s ring again. 

“Did you like being married?” he asked, taking a bite and staring Nigel down. 

Nigel stared at the ring again. “Some of it, yeah. It was nice to have someone to come home to, someone who wished to spend evenings with me because they wanted my company and not just my dick.” 

Adam looked down at his cereal, frowning, “What if they want both?” 

Nigel leaned over and kissed his cheek, “That’s fine too, darling.” 

Adam blushed, “I wasn’t talking about me. I was just…” 

Nigel turned his head and kissed Adam’s cheek again, “You know, I often wonder if I needed to be married at all. I asked her because we were in love and I wished to keep her. I,” he sighed, “I no longer wished to worry about losing her.” 

Adam’s hand came to his and touched the ring, “It’s pretty.” 

Nigel lifted his hand and took the ring off, tossing it over his shoulder. “It’s a fucking useless piece of tin, Adam. I don’t want it.” 

Adam frowned, “But it’s important, and it’s a memory of your…” 

Nigel pulled Adam in closer again, leaning over his back as Adam still ate. “Bad fucking memories, Star. Not good ones. I want to make memories with you, you know?” 

Adam smiled over his shoulder, their mouths close enough to touch. He took Nigel’s hand and entwined their fingers, staring at the empty space on Nigel’s hand. 

“I do too,” Adam sighed, “Want to make memories.” 

Nigel kissed his hand. “Why don’t we start with one now? Go put on the film and we can look over it properly.” 

Adam blushed and let go, heading for the television as Nigel watched him move. He said nothing as Adam knelt down fiddling with the controls, leaning back on the couch and relaxing. 

“I think since the other was a bit more slow moving, I’ll try to put on the second one because you might see more from it?” Adam suggested, standing and sitting next to Nigel. The rumpled suit made him look quite disheveled and Nigel smirked down at his own. 

“We should have changed into something more comfortable,” he teased as he pulled Adam in slightly closer. 

Adam looked at him with a frown. “I don’t think any of my clothes would fit you.” 

Nigel laughed, shaking his head, “I meant removing clothes, Adam, not putting them on.” 

He put his arm around Adam who stiffened, staring down at himself as the movie began. 

The film seemed to be attempting a story line that Nigel had not a single reason to follow, introducing conflict at the start even before the first piece of clothing came off. 

He rubbed at Adam’s back, feeling Adam relax into the touch and lean against him. 

“Does this arouse you, darling?” 

Adam looked at him. “Does it arouse you?” 

Nigel caressed his cheek softly. “I asked about you, Star. Not me. Please answer me.” 

The red flush in his cheeks made Nigel prouder than they should have. He confessed in a short breath, “I…I told you. I didn’t like to see the other men but thinking about you…” 

Nigel moved in closer, nudging their noses as he whispered, “What did you think about me?” 

Adam licked his lips, “About how I wanted to,” he sighed, “Nigel please.” 

The kiss was soft, achingly tender and the warmth they created together caused Nigel to moan. He pulled Adam into his lap as the kiss broke, trailing his lips down Adam’s neck. 

“Nigel,” Adam sighed and gripped Nigel’s hair as his hips rocked in Nigel’s lap, “I’m…I’m aroused now.” 

Nigel smiled against his skin, hands snaking beneath Adam’s shirt to caress his sides. 

“If you aren’t, I must be doing something wrong.” 

Adam giggled as Nigel lifted his face back to stare, smirking as he took in Adam’s parted lips and flushed skin. Nigel touched the bottom of Adam’s lip with his thumb and Adam licked at it, surprising him. 

“I want to see you touch yourself, Star. For me.” 

Adam swallowed before his reply, “But I wanted you to touch me. I can do that when you’re not here.” 

Nigel pressed his mouth to Adam’s, cutting off his next protest as he began working on unbuttoning his shirt. He felt the shudder go through Adam and rocked his hips against Adam’s, cursing as he groaned. “Darling, please. I promise I will not disappoint you.” 

Adam stood up and started to undress, slowly and with precision that was torturing. Nigel didn’t take his eyes off Adam for even a moment as pants fell to the floor, the tented box briefs making Nigel itch to touch. “More, darling. I want to see it all.” 

He went to undo the remaining buttons on his dress shirt. 

“Leave it on, Adam.” 

He frowned. “It’ll get dirty.” 

“I promise you that I will wash the shirt by hand if necessary.”

Adam nodded, pulling down his briefs and kicking out of them. His cock was half hard already and Nigel fought the urge to just fuck it all and take what was offered in front of him. He let out a breath and praised, “You look gorgeous, Star. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.” 

Adam smiled. “Thank you.” 

He moved towards Nigel who patted the couch beside him. “Sit there.” 

Adam sat down and stared at Nigel, who realized he was waiting for more instruction. 

“Show me what you do when you think of me.” 

“I…” Adam dug his hand into the cushion beside him, surprising Nigel into a laugh at what was in his hand. 

“You keep lubricant in the couch stuffing?” 

Adam smiled, leaning back on the couch as he started to slick his hand. “Sometimes I’m sitting in here when you call.” 

Nigel just stared fondly, eyes taking in the sight as Adam started to palm himself slowly. He saw every movement, could hear every breath as Adam moved his hand, and said, “Turn this way,” just as Adam started to move faster. 

He nodded and put both his feet up on the couch, exposing his cock to Nigel’s view completely. Desire coursed through Nigel at the sight, imagining his hand over Adam’s own. Adam’s head fell back as he moaned, his breath hitching. 

“I…sometimes I think about your mouth, or your hand,” Adam confessed, biting his lip. 

Nigel groaned, “What do you think about, darling? Tell me.” 

Adam’s throat worked as he whimpered, hand moving more quickly as he offered, “You,” he sighed, “Your…I like your lips, they’re very….I….I want to see you that way. Full of me.” 

Adam lifted his head and sat up a little, staring at him intently, “I…” 

Nigel threw fuck all to the wind as he exposed himself fully, starting to stroke his cock as he prodded, “You want to fuck my mouth, darling? Come inside?” 

Adam whimpered, “Nigel, I…” 

He sat up more, lifting and suddenly sticking a finger inside his hole. Nigel cursed, “Fuck, darling you…oh please. Star, show me.” 

“Nigel, I…I….” 

Nigel dropped his hand and growled, grabbing for Adam’s feet yanking him closer. He grunted as they came in contact, Adam’s mouth covering his immediately. He could feel Adam’s desperation against him, the tense strain as he started to rock into Nigel’s cock. 

“Darling,” he breathed breaking their kiss, “Darling, look at me.” 

Adam’s eyes were glazed and he was smiling, “I like this.” 

Nigel grabbed for both their cocks and started to move his hand, “I fucking love this.”

Adam’s arms came around his neck as Nigel stroked, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. He nuzzled along Nigel’s ear, “Faster, please faster.” 

Nigel cried out as he sped up, feeling the ache coming to the surface as he moaned. 

“I’m going to come, Adam, I…god, look at you,” he covered Adam’s mouth with his as he came, spilling between them as his hand still moved. 

Adam’s hips were rocking now, biting into Nigel’s lips as he cried out. Nigel shook as he felt every shiver and shudder go through Adam at his touch, breaking their kiss to whisper, “Come for me, Adam, I want to see you.” 

“I’m…I can…” 

Adam groaned as he came, pressing his face into Nigel’s neck as Nigel felt Adam’s passion spill over his palm. He kissed Adam’s nape and nuzzled against him, pulling Adam in closer. 

“Fuck,” he huffed, laughing, “Fuck that was good. Wasn’t it?” 

Adam hummed in response, lifting his head. “We’re all sticky now.” 

Nigel smiled, “We are.” 

Adam moved to stand and Nigel pulled him closer, kissing him quick. “You’ve wrung me out, darling,” he sighed, “If you want to use the shower first, I might fall into dreamland while you’re gone. No promises.” 

Adam frowned, “I thought…” 

“You wish to shower together?”

Adam nodded. 

“Quick to move on to the next memory, darling?” 

Adam smiled, leaning in. “Yes.” 

He stood up and Nigel sighed, head back on the couch as he stared. 

“You are beautiful,” he sighed, “Just look at you.” 

Adam looked down at himself, then back at Nigel. “I’m covered in semen, and I’m not wearing pants. I’m all dirty.” 

Nigel grabbed his hand and pulled Adam into his lap again, “You look very good dirty, Star. Very good.” 

Adam laughed, “It’s going to dry, we need to clean up.” 

Nigel sighed, “Fine.” 

Adam stood up again as Nigel let him go, heading for the bathroom just as Nigel’s phone buzzed. He moved towards it and Nigel came up from behind, arms tightening on his waist. “You’ll dry up, love, come.” 

“Your phone was buzzing.” 

Nigel scoffed, “Probably Darko, let’s go.” 

Adam nodded and Nigel pulled him into the bathroom, staring at Adam’s extremely small shower. 

“We’re going to fit in there?” 

Adam moved around him, “It’s the perfect size to just fit two, though you can’t really do much and it’s rather efficient to…” 

Nigel scoffed, leaning over Adam’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “I’ll wipe off in the kitchen, Adam. Take your shower.” 

Adam started to protest but Nigel closed the door, heading for his phone to pester Darko right back. 

He picked up the phone and looked, his eyes wide at the sight. 

The messages were from an unknown number and definitely not from Darko. 

**He doesn’t appreciate cello like you used to.**

**It was our anniversary this month, did you remember? I did and played your favorite all afternoon.**

**I’m starting to think I’ve made a mistake.**

Nigel set down the phone, jaw clenched tight. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

Adam’s shower lasted longer than Nigel expected as nearly twenty minutes passed before he came out, wrapped in a towel and smiling brightly. 

“All clean?” Nigel teased, trying not to think of anything but Adam. 

Adam frowned. “What’s going on?” 

“What?” Nigel asked, “Nothing’s going on, darling.” 

He could see Adam assessing the situation, wondering if he was lying and then searching the room for clues before responding. 

“You’re sure?” 

Nigel nodded, “Go get dressed and we can go feed the pigeons instead. Spending your sick day outside instead of in.” 

Adam mumbled, “Ok,” heading for his room. 

Nigel hadn’t heard the phone go off again and fuck if he cared, heading for the sink to wipe off. He heard Adam’s door open and felt his arms, “You have to change clothes. You look….you have to change clothes.” 

Nigel laughed and turned to kiss him quick. “What am I going to wear, Adam?” 

Adam frowned, “I don’t know.” 

Nigel turned and they were flush against each other, the feel of Adam against him starting to become familiar. He kissed his cheek. “I’m fine, darling. Just fine.” 

The walk to the park was warmer with Adam’s hand in his, Nigel feeling slightly odd in public this way mostly since he’d never before held someone’s hand in a public place. 

“You feel like this is strange,” Adam observed, tossing popcorn to the pigeons. 

He squeezed Adam’s hand. “It’s not because you’re a male, darling. I’ve never actually done this.” 

Adam looked at their hands. “Oh. I’ve…never done it either. I just thought it was nice.” 

Nigel kissed Adam’s knuckles, “It is.” 

They stared at the clouds for most of the morning, Nigel taking off his coat for Adam to sit on. Adam laughed as Nigel picked out ridiculous shapes for each cloud and starting talking about their home lives growing up.

“My father wasn’t much to write home about, darling. Left when I was a babe, and my mother raised us on her own.” 

Adam frowned, “Us?” 

Nigel pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and paused, “May I?” 

Adam thought for a minute before nodding. He watched Nigel lit up his cigarette and waited for an answer. 

“My brother Len died rather young, he was in an altercation with the wrong type of people and they stabbed him,” he took a drag, blowing it out, “Fucking Bucharest.” 

Adam nuzzled against his shirt, “I can’t remember my mother,” he relaxed against Nigel’s shoulder, “She died when I was very young and my father never talked about her.” 

Nigel squeezed his hand. “My mother never spoke of my father,” he tossed the cigarette onto the sidewalk and stepped on it, “And I never asked.” 

There was never a moment where they weren’t touching, eventually Adam falling asleep on him as they lay over his coat. He took out the phone again and saw there were no more new messages, almost tempted to snap a picture of he and Adam to send Gabi’s way. 

I met someone. Fuck off. 

Nigel chuckled. 

Adam stirred, wiggling against his chest. “What’s so funny?” 

Nigel almost put the phone away, instead turning to show it to Adam. “Gabi sent me a message.” 

Adam tensed, not moving as he said. “Oh.” 

He sat up and Nigel let him, not moving to touch save for their still together hands. 

“Darling, look at me.” 

Adam turned, his glare surprising. “She wants you now after cheating and divorcing you? Why?” 

Nigel smirked. “I imagine fucking Charlie has lost its appeal.” 

Adam stared at the phone still in his hand. “You didn’t answer her?” 

Nigel shook his head. “I have no reason to, do I?”

Adam looked at their joined hands now and Nigel took in the raising of his shoulders, the tightness and anger there. “If you want to talk to her, it wouldn’t…bother me.” 

Nigel dropped the phone and took Adam’s chin in his hand, lifting it so they were eye to eye. “Don’t lie to me, Star.” 

His thumb brushed under Adam’s chin and he smirked at the intake of breath in response. 

“I don’t want you to have sex with other people,” Adam declared, anger melting away as he spoke, “Or kiss anyone who isn’t me.” 

Nigel grinned. “Okay.” 

Adam came at him with sudden vigor that was surprising, hands on every spot they could reach as he crawled into Nigel’s lap knocking them both down again. He pressed their mouths together, tongue touching just enough to tease as Nigel growled, “Star, I don’t fucking like to be teased.” 

Adam smiled. “Yes, you do,” he pressed his lips to Nigel’s ear, “You’re getting hard, I can feel it.” 

Nigel pulled him in closer, nuzzling at Adam’s ear as he whispered, “You are too, little Star. I believe it’s time to go back to yours or mine.” 

Their cheeks brushed as they both turned for another touch of lips, Adam wiggling over him and making Nigel groan. He put his hands on Adam’s hips and pushed back, panting, “Darling, it’s now or never. I can’t fucking take this much longer.” 

Adam sat up, cheeks flushed and smiling. “Okay,” he stood and held out his hand, “Let’s go back to mine.” 

Nigel took Adam’s hand and grabbed his coat, standing up and wrapping his arm around Adam protectively. They walked out of the park with Adam leaning on him again, steps slow and steady even in their eagerness. 

“The big dipper is going to be bright tonight,” Adam said, “I have the telescope ready right by the window and you shouldn’t be working, right?” 

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s temple, “I’m all yours.” 

Adam sighed, “I like that.” 

He chuckled, “As do I, darling. As do I.” 

He stayed closed behind Adam when they got up to the door, pressing his lips to Adam’s neck as he teased, “I want to taste you.” 

Adam turned, frowning. “It’s lunchtime. We have to eat lunch.” 

Nigel sighed, “Adam.” 

He saw the stiff set to Adam’s shoulders as they headed for the door, reaching out and touching even as Adam stiffened even more. “Darling, I apologize.” 

Adam said nothing as he got them inside, heading right for the icebox. 

“Adam.” 

“All I have is macaroni and cheese,” Adam murmured, not looking at him, “It’s lunchtime, and I like it.”

Nigel sighed, “I’ll go get something else while you make your own food, all right?” 

Adam didn’t answer as he left, taking a deep breath before heading outside. 

The streets of New York at lunch were quite busy, Nigel had to walk almost three blocks to find a reputable meal and ended up eating a hot dog much to his chagrin. 

He was standing against a wall eating when his phone rang, nearly dropping the hot dog in the process of retrieving it. 

“Yes?” 

“Nigel?” 

He dropped his meal to the ground, leaning back against the wall. “Gabi.” 

“You didn’t answer me. I was…disappointed.” 

Nigel sighed, “Gabi, you can’t fucking call me like this.” 

“But…” 

Nigel hung up the phone and put it in his pocket again, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. 

Of course this had to happen now. 

He checked the time and headed back, nearly grabbing a cab but thinking better of it. Adam probably was upset with him still so it would be best to give him some space. 

When he got to the door of the building he pressed the buzzer. 

“Adam?” 

No response and no buzzing in either. 

Nigel grabbed for a cigarette and put it between his lips. He was ready to light it when the door opened, Adam standing there awkwardly. “Hello.” 

“Lunch go well?” 

Adam nodded. “I…I was thinking maybe you should go home.” 

Nigel sighed, “Star…” 

“It’s been a long day and I think you should go. We can look at stars another time.” 

The ease of which he could make his way inside were obvious, though Nigel didn’t even think of doing any of them instead he nodded and said, “Good night then, darling,” turning and heading for the train. 

He saw Gabi had sent several more messages in the interim, repeated wonderings of why he’d ignore her and he nearly crushed the phone in his fist reading them. 

This thing with Adam was probably not the best idea anyway. 

He wasn’t a good man or a good influence on anyone. 

Nigel was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed his stop, rushing to stand and head for the door. He checked his phone again and saw nothing from Adam, resisting the urge to text or call. 

The need to make amends in some way was starting to overwhelm him, shoving the phone back into his pocket and heading for his place. He showered, changed, and looked at the phone again finding nothing. 

Just as well.

Days passed with no word from Adam, repeated phone calls and texts all went unanswered. 

The club was the same people he had no taste for, the same shit he didn’t care about, and it took every last inch of control not to bang down Adam’s door to get to be the let inside again. 

Nigel finally broke and decided to get smashed and not think for a while, his sleepless nights not worth this shit in the first place. 

The club was dead when he arrived, several waitresses sizing him up and he attempted to flirt back though it felt entirely wrong. 

Everything felt wrong these days. 

Darko was sitting in the back, door propped open with a folding chair. He took one look at Nigel and said, “You’re off today.” 

Nigel lit a quick cigarette. “Just wanted to come into work is all. You’re always fucking yelling that you need someone to cover.” 

He could feel Darko’s eyes burning into him but didn’t look up, taking a deep drag and blowing out. 

“You fucked up? Pissed him off?” 

Nigel shrugged. “It’s nothing. He’s just sensitive and I apparently am not for the sensitive. Am I?” 

Darko laughed. “No you are fucking not, friend. But…” 

Nigel felt his phone buzz and he stared at the message frowning. 

I don’t want to make things harder on you. 

Nigel typed back: 

Harder? What are you talking about, darling?

Adam typed: 

Sticking to my schedule, doing things only I like to do. 

“What is it? You…” 

Nigel typed: 

I don’t fucking care, darling. Not at all. I just want to be around you. 

He got nothing in reply. 

“Fuck, Nigel if you aren’t going to fucking tell me what’s going on….” 

Nigel turned on his heel and headed for the open door. “I need a fucking drink.”


	7. Chapter 7

“…and then fucking Gabi texts me that she misses me, sends me that fucking picture,” Nigel laughed, “And I don’t even give a shit. I don’t even blink.” 

Darko pushed a glass over to him and Nigel grabbed for it, the warm feeling as it slid down his tongue making him sigh and close his eyes. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” 

“It better be for how much it costs.” 

Nigel grinned, raising his glass again before finishing it off. 

“I’m fucking good for it.” 

“You are, but no more.” 

Nigel sighed, “Darko, fuck. I…” 

His phone buzzed and Nigel nearly dropped it, Darko taking pity on him and snatching the phone from his hands. He read: 

**I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me.**

“It’s Gabi again.” 

Nigel growled, “Tell her to fuck off.” 

Darko chuckled and did just that, laying the phone face up on the table beside them. 

“He thinks he’s a burden, but I’m the fucking burden. I’m the one who would prostrate myself at his fucking feet for a pat on the head. You know? I’m weak for him, frate. Weak.” 

Darko sighed. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you in the morning. You should know this.” 

Nigel blinked at him, the warmth from the rum barely there now. “What’re you on about?” 

Darko stood up and held out his hand, “Come.” 

Nigel glared. “I don’t want to hold your fucking hand.” 

He was barely able to stand as Darko grabbed for him, the two of them heading towards the door of the private room where they had been drinking. Or rather, the private room that Darko had been watching Nigel get blitzed in for the past hour.

The back door was easiest, Nigel weak as a kitten to move and by the time they got to the parking garage he was practically carrying him. 

His motorcycle was parked near the back, black chrome and steel perfection. 

He lifted one leg over and Nigel nearly fell trying to get behind him. 

“Where do you wish to go, brother?” 

Nigel lay on his back, sighing. “Adam.” 

Darko laughed, “Tell me where.” 

The ride was faster than Darko expected, cutting through the lanes and getting there in record time. He got off first and Nigel attempted, suddenly heaving forward and throwing up on the seat he’d just left. 

“FUCK!” 

Darko punched him hard in the jaw, Nigel growling. 

“Fucking asshole!” 

He easily sidestepped Nigel, laughing as he pushed him over completely as half his back landed in the run off of vomit from the seat. 

“Fuck you,” Nigel mumbled, trying to stand. 

“You threw up on my fucking bike! It…” 

He was not ready for the ball to his face, falling over and into a parked car with a curse. 

“Leave him alone!” 

Nigel breathed, “Adam.” 

Darko looked over and saw what looked to be a small fucking kid coming towards him but the closer the kid came he knew it wasn’t. 

“You must be Adam,” he tried to sit up, wincing. 

He watched Adam lean down and check Nigel. “Why are you hurting Nigel? He’s sick!” 

Nigel’s smile made Darko want to laugh, the besotted as fuck look was even more obvious now. 

“He fucking threw up on my bike,” he mumbled, standing, “You can have him. My good fucking deed is done.” 

Darko grabbed a half balled up tshirt from the trunk, wiping off just enough and glaring at the two of them. “Tell him in the morning he’s paying for the whole bike.” 

Adam was still glaring daggers at him.

Darko grinned and saluted, “Good night.” 

He took off and Adam watched him, frowning. 

“Who was that?” 

Nigel’s hand came to his cheek and he blushed, looking at him. “My best friend, Darko.” 

Adam rubbed his jaw, “He hit you.” 

“You threw a ball at his face,” Nigel giggled, laying his head in Adam’s lap as he snuggled, “My fierce fucking protector.” 

“It was a replica of earth as seen from space,” Adam corrected him, “Nigel, we need to move.” 

Nigel got up without question, wavering a bit as he stood. “I missed you,” he confessed, still smiling, “Did you miss me? Did you?” 

Adam said nothing as he helped Nigel inside, all too aware of how close they were. 

“You smell,” he said, his nose scrunching. 

Nigel laughed, “Vomit will fucking do that.” 

He moved away and Nigel started to take off his shirt, barely able to maneuver it over his head before falling face first onto the couch. 

“Nigel?” 

Adam sighed and stared at Nigel’s back, resisting the urge to leave him that way. Studies had shown people could suffocate easily with their mouths covered in sleep. Nigel could vomit again, choke, and die while Adam was asleep.

He got the shirt off of Nigel’s arm and started to help him turn. “You need to turn,” he explained, “You can’t sleep like this.” 

Nigel protested weakly but Adam fought hard, finally getting him on his back after an extended effort. 

He sighed, “Why are you here?”

Adam started to leave when his hand was grabbed tightly and pulled, making Adam’s face fall right into Nigel’s chest. 

“Don’t go,” Nigel mumbled, “Missed you. Missed you so much.” 

“I can’t sleep here,” Adam explained, tensing, “I need my bed. I…I don’t like this. Please let go.”

Nigel let go instantly, Adam standing up in a rush as he saw Nigel’s eyes were barely open. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Fuck, Adam don’t be.” 

Adam took several breaths that he let out slowly, closing his eyes to breathe in and out. 

He opened them again and Nigel was asleep, nodding once and heading for his room again. The smell of vomit and Nigel were both thick on his nightshirt so he took it off, folding it nicely and putting on a clean one before getting back under the covers. 

The light was off and his nerves were still firing on all cylinders, mind racing as he thought about Nigel being in the next room. 

There had been plenty of times for him to answer the phone calls or the text messages the past few days but part of him thought if he did maybe Nigel would stop sending them. 

He’d stopped before then and Adam nearly panicked, rushing to answer and he’d nearly called Nigel when the answering message came. 

Adam turned to his side and let out another breath, trying to relax and not think. 

The door opened and he felt the blanket shift, not turning to alert Nigel he was awake. 

“Missed you so much,” Nigel mumbled again, arms coming around Adam’s midsection and pulling them close together. 

Adam relaxed in the hold, leaning back into his warmth and smiling as he said, “I missed you too.” 

He felt a kiss to his cheek as Nigel mumbled, “Love you.” 

Adam tensed and felt sick to his stomach. 

Nigel thought he was someone else. 

Gabi. 

Nigel thought he was Gabi. 

Adam tried to move away and failed, tiredness seeping into him for the struggle and before long nodded off. 

He woke alone, warm and well rested, a quick glance showed that he’d woken before his alarm that left plenty of time to dress and eat breakfast before work. 

He was buttoning his shirt when the events of last night coming rushing back. 

Nigel had been here, slept in his bed and said he loved him. 

Adam’s fingers shook finishing, staring into the mirror and trying to calm down. 

“It was probably a mistake.” 

People made mistakes while intoxicated all the time, or so he’d read. 

He finished tying his tie and opened the door, ready to greet Nigel and frowning. 

The rest of the apartment was empty. 

No Nigel. 

Adam saw a clean glass lying out to dry by his sink, picking it up and starting on breakfast. 

Nigel probably had somewhere to be. 

He took his cereal to the table and saw Nigel’s shirt lying by the couch on the floor, the vomit stain on the back no doubt sticking to the wood. Adam almost sat down. 

The clock now read eight fifteen. Five minutes till breakfast and he was early, and taking the shirt to wash in the sink would make him late but Nigel might really need his shirt and if he left it there would be stains. 

Adam stood up and got the shirt, careful not to touch the dirty parts and rinsed off the vomit, leaving it to soak as he washed his hands. He sat down again at the table and saw it was now eight twenty one. 

He was surprised not to feel anxious about the change, instead eating quickly and taking his phone out to check for a text explaining Nigel’s absence. 

There was none. 

He felt a tinge of something in his chest and ignored it, continuing his meal and then finishing with time to spare before heading out to work. 

The walk took him only twenty seven minutes and he got there without any problems, only checking his phone three times for a message before finally sending one. 

**I’m washing your shirt for you.**

He stared at the message and frowned. 

**I hope you’re feeling better.**

Adam smiled, nodding once and heading into the conservatory. 

The day went by and he received no messages, his unease becoming worse as the day wore on. He called Nigel at lunch and got no answer, his hands shaking as he sat in the courtyard and tried not to think the worst. 

Had he upset Nigel last night? 

He didn’t call again, leaving work and going right to the park to feed the birds. 

The birds were there but so were the clouds, which only made him think of Nigel again. 

Adam checked his phone three times during the hour he was there, talking increasingly to the squirrels he’d attracted. 

“…I think I must’ve done something.” 

**Why won’t you answer me? It’s very rude not to answer.**

He went back to the apartment and ate dinner, watching his favorite actor’s studio: Julia Roberts. James Lipton was just getting to his favorite part of the questions when the phone buzzed. 

**I’m working.**

Adam felt dread in his stomach again, recalling Nigel’s work schedule and knowing it was a lie. 

Nigel had never lied to him before. 

Adam hated liars. 

**You’re lying. Tell me what’s going on.**

Adam’s fists balled up as he gripped his fork tightly, teeth grinding and breath coming in quick huffs. 

He dropped his fork and started a search: 

DG, club 

The club wasn’t very far, though he would have to take a cab and Adam didn’t like cabs. They usually smelled wrong and the drivers sometimes were louder than they needed to be, but he would take one if it meant finding Nigel. 

He could call Harlan, though Adam had been dodging his calls lately for fear Harlan would dislike the decisions he’d made. 

The phone in his hand still didn’t do anything at all and he gripped it tightly typing: 

**Are you upset with me?**

Adam waited two hours for a reply, alternating between staring at the shirt soaking in his sink and the phone in his hand. 

The lack of reply only made him more angry. 

If Nigel was going to ignore him, he would just have to go to Nigel.


	8. Chapter 8

The club was in full fucking swing. 

Darko stood in the corner, watching things from the sidelines and trying not to get involved though fuck if he’d let some asshole touch his women for free. He nodded to the closest bouncer, Agi, who dragged an idiot out of the place to be shaken down and smiled. 

He loved this. 

The phone in his pocket buzzed. 

**Someone at the bar looking for Nigel.**

Suzan was one of his best, always thorough and never swayed when it came to a pretty face. Darko knew Nigel had bedded more than his fair share of hangers on, but most didn’t ask for more later. 

**Name?**

The message was immediate: 

**Adam Raki**

Darko started laughing as he headed for the bar, typing with one hand as he moved. 

**Need you here.**

Nigel was off tonight, but he’d gotten a good punch in the stomach for Nigel’s humiliation and knew his friend was wallowing in self fucking pity. 

**Fuck you.**

Darko stopped just short of the bar, seeing Adam from behind. The petite man seemed ill at ease, shoulders slumped and the asshole who seemed awful close to him didn’t help matters much. 

**I fucking need you here.**

He resisted the urge to leave him there, curious if the little mouse would be just as fierce protecting himself as he’d been defending Nigel.

“It’s not polite to continue speaking to me when I’ve told you no six times now,” Adam said sternly, looking at the man who Darko recognized as Mal Grecu. 

He saw Mal grab for Adam and walked towards them, grabbing the other man’s arm and twisting as he smiled at Adam.

“Little mouse, nice to see you again without ammunition!” he yelled over the music. 

Adam turned, frowning. “Where is Nigel?” 

He let go of Mal and kicked the back of his knee, ignoring the yell as Suzan came to take him away. “He will be here, please just follow me.” 

Adam didn’t move. 

“I don’t like you! I’m not going anywhere with you until Nigel gets here!” 

Darko rolled his eyes and grabbed for Adam’s arm, surprised that the other man pulled back. “NO!” 

He sighed, “Little mouse, please! He will be there to meet you I promise!” 

He watched the words sink into Adam’s head, wondering still how he’d treat the black eye Nigel was sure to give him for mistreating his little “Star.” 

Adam nodded and walked ahead of him, Darko smirking at his determination and keeping others from touching. 

The moment the door closed on privacy he said, “He will be here shortly, little mouse.” 

Adam glared, his cheeks flushed and arms wrapped around his chest. “I don’t like you.” 

Darko laughed, walking around his desk and gesturing to the chair. 

“I am sorry to hear it, little mouse. I am growing quite fond of you.” 

Adam didn’t move. 

“My name is Adam.” 

Darko shook his head, “You seem to be a long way from home, Adam.” 

He saw the hurt flash across Adam’s face for a moment, almost too quick to catch. 

“I was looking for Nigel and I don’t know where he lives.” 

Darko pulled a cigarette from the case on his left side and put it between his lips, striking a match. 

“So you came here.” 

Adam let out a breath, “I knew where he worked, I knew your name, and I…I need to see Nigel.” 

Darko he out a puff of smoke, “Perhaps he does not wish to see you.”

Another flash of hurt. 

“If he tells me to go, I’ll go. I just need to talk to him.” 

Darko checked his phone and saw: 

**I’ll be there in ten. Better be a fucking emergency, asshole.**

“Please, sit.” 

Adam finally moved and sat down, looking around the office and seeming way too upset for the situation. 

“You do not like it here.” 

“I don’t like you, I don’t like cigarettes, and I don’t like this place.” 

He took in another drag, blowing the smoke out and then crushing the remainder into the tray. “My apologies.” 

Adam looked at the ashtray. “You’re Nigel’s friend.” 

“Yes, for a very long time now.” 

Adam’s hands tightened in his lap. “You know Gabi.” 

Darko frowned. “Yes, though not as well as I had assumed I did.” 

Adam took in a long breath, closing his eyes as he whispered, “I think Nigel is upset with me, and I think he…” 

The door opened behind them and both men turned, Darko nearly laughing at the surprise on Nigel’s face. 

“Star?” 

“You lied to me,” Adam mumbled, not moving, “You said you were working.” 

Darko stood, walking across the room and putting a hand on Nigel’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, frate.” 

Darko closed the door behind him as he left.

**** 

Adam didn’t move and wouldn’t look at him. 

Nigel knelt at his side, “Darling, I…” 

“You lied. I hate liars, I…why did you lie?” 

He grabbed for Adam’s hand and squeezed, thankful for the brief lift of Adam’s head when his lips grazed Adam’s hand. 

“I was foolish, I thought you’d be upset with me.” 

“I was. I…I’m so confused. I don’t like being confused,” Adam confessed, tears in his eyes. 

“Star…” 

“You said something to me last night, you said you loved me.” 

Nigel’s jaw tightened as he nodded stiffly. “Yes.” 

Adam shook his head, “You don’t. You…it’s been only a short time and you haven’t…you don’t know me.” 

Nigel stood, hand coming to Adam’s chin and lifting Adam’s gaze to his. “Fuck that, Star. I know you. You love macaroni and the fucking stars. You feed fucking street rats at night and smile at jokes about fluffy dick shaped clouds. You look more beautiful at ten a.m. than most people do all fucking day. You,” he let out a long breath and smiled, “You turn me inside out.” 

Adam seemed frozen and Nigel sighed, letting go of his chin as he stepped away, “I’d sit outside your fucking door for years just to get you to smile at me again. I’m a bad man, full of darkness, but I want to be a better one with you.” 

Adam let out a breath as he asked, “When’s my birthday?” 

Nigel scoffed, “Darling…” 

“Where was I born? What was my father’s name?” 

Nigel answered, “Cal. Your father was named Cal.” 

Adam frowned. “I didn’t know you heard me say that.” 

“I listen to every fucking thing you say, darling. Every thing. About big dippers and gaseous star planets…” 

Adam shook his head, “That’s not what I…” 

Nigel scoffed, “Darling if we’re so fucking hung up on facts I’ll share one with you,” he started to pace as he spoke, “Being in love with you is fucking awful.” 

He watched Adam’s face fall and saw tears there, “I’m sorry. I didn’t…” 

Nigel came close again, kneeling at his feet, “I’m not finished, darling. Please listen,” he took Adam’s hand and put it on his cheek, “I am constantly in fear that I’ll lose you. I,” he laughed, “It’s fucking awful.” 

Adam’s lip shook, “I know being in love with me is awful. Beth told me, it’s because I can’t feel like you do. I…” 

Nigel reached out and touched Adam’s cheek, “Fuck Beth. Fuck them all, love. Listen to me. It’s awful because I can’t stop worrying for losing you. I can’t…I lost Gabi because I was so selfish, and I will not be selfish with you.” 

Adam shook his head, “But you are! You were ignoring me and you ran away before you ever said goodbye! I…I missed you! I…I don’t want to lose you either. I…please don’t leave. Don’t.” 

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s tenderly, soft pecks of touch that made Adam whimper as he pulled away. “All right darling,” he pressed his lips to Adam’s cheek, “If you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky. Promise?” 

Adam laughed, arms coming around his neck as he nodded. “Okay.” 

He pressed another kiss to Adam’s ear, “Would you like to come see my home? We can look at your dipper. Though I do not have a telescope.” 

Adam nuzzled against his cheek, “I want to go home with you. I don’t like it here.” 

He chuckled and they stood, still connected as Nigel stared at Adam once more. 

“I cannot believe you came all this way to find me, darling,” he sighed, touching Adam’s cheek, “You do not like riding alone.” 

Adam nodded as they stepped apart, the ease of which Adam took his hand making Nigel smile as they left the office, “I found a nice driver named Steve. He’s from Brooklyn. We talked about the American flag.” 

Nigel laughed, “I’m certain that was a fucking fascinating conversation.” 

Adam leaned against him, “It was.” 

The bike stood parked in the garage, Nigel had paid Darko for it in full and was quite pleased with how it drove. He saw Adam’s hesitation as they stopped in front of it. 

“The motorcycle from last night.” 

Nigel let go of Adam and nodded, “Mine now, darling. We can see the stars going faster than lightning.” 

He straddled the bike and held out the helmet for Adam to take, his star’s hesitation making Nigel feel awful for even considering Adam would ride with him. 

“Adam, love,” he sighed, “We can take a taxi or I can call a driver.” 

“NO!” Adam yelled, grabbing for the helmet. 

He shook his head and shakily put his leg over the bike’s seat, grabbing onto Nigel tightly. Nigel could feel the hard plastic of the helmet against his back and felt Adam shaking. “Star…” 

Adam shook his head and Nigel started the bike, letting it run as he waited. 

Not long passed before he said loudly, “Hold on tight!” 

The ride was not very long and he felt Adam’s hands on his back the entire time, loosening just bit by bit the longer they drove. He felt the turn of Adam’s head as he watched the buildings go by and smiled, turning towards his own. 

His parking space was closest to the building and Nigel slowed, pulling right in and turning off. 

“All right, Star?” 

The shaking he’d felt earlier from Adam was still there, his grip tight though Nigel felt him relax. “We’re here?” 

He laughed, “Home sweet home.” 

The helmet came off and Nigel took it, turning to see Adam’s pink cheeks and flattened hair though his eyes were wide with excitement. 

“I liked that.” 

Nigel grinned. “I’m glad.” 

He moved to help Adam off and was surprised when Adam’s mouth was on his, aggressively taking a kiss that Nigel eagerly gave. He growled, pulling Adam closer and feeling the hardness of Adam’s excitement against him. 

“You liked that very much, didn’t you?” he teased. 

Adam grinned. “Yes. I,” he swallowed as he asked, “Can we save stars for later?” 

He yanked Adam off the bike so they were flush against each other, his mouth on Adam’s again as he grinded against him. He felt a shudder go through them both and panted, “I love you, Adam, you know? The moon, the fucking sun, and all the stars cannot compare.” 

Adam moaned, “I…please Nigel, I want….” 

Nigel grabbed Adam’s hand and headed towards the doors, pushing past the woman in 12C with the fucking dog that Nigel hated. He was fucking lucky for the first floor now, hands shaking to get the door open and once inside pushing Adam against it roughly. 

“Adam, you’re certain?” 

Adam’s panted, “Yes, I want to have sex with you. I,” he frowned, “I forgot the condoms.” 

Nigel lifted Adam’s shirt up and off as he laughed, “No worrying, Star. I have plenty of supplies for us.” 

He felt Adam relax and stared at him fully, the moonlight barely illuminating the room much to Nigel’s frustration. 

“The light,” he growled, pulling Adam towards the bedroom, “I won’t be doing this in the dark.” 

Adam mumbled, “I’ve never done it in the dark before.” 

Nigel flipped on the light when they entered, drinking Adam in completely with this eyes. 

“And you never will, darling. Not if I have a fucking say in it.” 

Adam laughed and Nigel’s hand came to his belt, “I can take off my own clothes.” 

Nigel kissed him, belt undone and off before Adam could even think and they both quickly helped remove his pants. He trembled as Nigel stroked his cock, sighing when Nigel pulled away. 

“The bed, darling. Lie down.” 

Adam shook his head, “No, I want to help you now.” 

Nigel put his hands down and let Adam do as he liked, slowly unbuttoning the silk shirt he wore with curious fingers that slid down each exposed bit of skin.

He groaned, “Adam…” 

“I like your chest, it’s…” he frowned, “You have a scar.” 

Nigel shrugged off his shirt, “Yes. I…was in a bit of a scuffle.” 

He could barely sit still as Adam’s hand traced his scar, eyes closing. “Gabi has touched this.” 

Nigel’s eyes opened quickly, “Yes, she has.” 

“She didn’t like it.” 

Nigel felt himself growing harder as Adam’s hands came to his belt, “No, she…she didn’t.” 

Adam took off his belt and put one hand on his scar again, “Why?” 

“She…” Nigel moaned as Adam unzipped him and stroked at his hardness, “…did not like to be reminded of how bad I am.” 

Adam let his pants drop and stared at Nigel with a frown, his hand coming to rest again at the scar on his abdomen. “It reminds me that you’re still alive, and that if you didn’t have it,” he caressed the scar softly, “We would’ve never met.” 

“Darling,” he sighed, hand on Adam’s cheek, “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

Adam kissed him deeply, arms around Nigel’s neck as he pushed them closer. He was breathing heavily as he confessed, “I love you too. I…I’ll be your star if you’ll be my sky.” 

Nigel grabbed him around the waist and they fell back on the bed, both grunting on impact as he grinded them together. “Fuck, Adam I…” he pulled away and rolled Adam onto his back, “Sun, isn’t it?” he teased, grabbing for the condoms and lube, “Am I a sky or a sun?” 

Adam smiled as Nigel stood to peeling off his briefs and expose himself fully. 

“Both,” Adam declared as he did the same. 

His cock was hard and leaking, eager for Nigel’s touch and he said, “I want you inside of me, I want…please Nigel. I want to feel you inside of me.” 

Nigel groaned, climbing onto the bed and running a hand across Adam’s chest reveling in the arching of his Star’s back in response. “Darling, roll over.” 

“No, I want…” 

“It’s quite safer, Star. Please.” 

The petulant frown on Adam’s face made him smile, his hand coming to rest on Adam’s backside. “Perfect, every inch of you.” 

“Nigel, please,” Adam begged, the first slickened touch of Nigel’s finger making him gasp and push up to meet the touch. “Not there, it’s not there,” Adam coaxed.

“Darling, just relax for me please.” 

“It’s not,” Adam sighed, “It’s…” 

Nigel moved his finger again, finding the perfect angle to reach Adam’s pleasure. He heard his Star’s moan, “Yes, yes, please,” as he started on a second, very quickly moving his fingers and watching Adam come undone. 

“Fuck, Adam. You’re so ready, love.” 

He put in a third finger and Adam cried out. 

“Please!” 

Nigel took all three out without warning, hearing Adam’s moans as he readied himself. 

“Damnit,” he rolled on the condom and slicked himself quickly, “I might not last long.” 

Adam turned his head, cheeks flushed and fighting hard to breathe regularly, “I don’t care. I…” 

Nigel groaned as he moved into position, pressing in slowly as they both shuddered at coming together the first time. He asked, “All right, Adam?” 

Adam nodded, looking at him with a smile, “I feel full. My fingers don’t feel this full.” 

Nigel laughed, “You’re about to feel much more full, Star. Bear with me.” 

He pushed in even further and both of them groaned, Adam crying out. 

“Adam? Fuck did I hurt you?” 

Adam grabbed for Nigel’s hand and put his other around Nigel’s waist. “More. Please, more?” 

Nigel kissed his back, nuzzling at his shoulder blades. “You feel so perfect, Star. Just perfect.” 

Adam turned his head as Nigel plunged in all the way, his arms tightening around Adam as he kissed his neck, “You feel me, Adam?” 

Adam nodded, “I…touch me, Nigel. Please touch me.” 

Nigel pulled Adam close and into his lap, taking Adam’s cock as he fucked up into him slowly. He tried not to move too fast, canting his hips up in a slow grind as his hand moved in the same rhythm. 

Adam whined, “I…I…it feels so good, I’m coming,” he leaned back and kissed Nigel fully, his cry muffled against Nigel’s lips as he felt Adam’s passion against his fingers. He groaned, biting at Adam’s lip. “Fuck, I…” 

Adam moved back as Nigel started to go faster, drilling into him with unrelenting force and panting, “Adam, Adam, Adam.” 

When he came Nigel clutched Adam close, kissing his cheek as he praised, “Perfect, so perfect.” 

They lay together after, still connected as Nigel nipped at Adam’s neck. 

Adam sighed. 

“We were good at that, but I think we can do better.” 

Nigel laughed, kissing Adam softly. “Well then, we’ll just have to practice won’t we?” 

Adam hummed as Nigel pulled out, throwing the condom away as he reached for a tissue to wipe Adam off. 

“All the time,” Adam sighed, “Everyday.” 

Nigel nuzzled at his neck again and kissed his cheek, “Yes, Star. Every single fucking day,” he teased, “All day if we can get away with it.” 

Adam laughed, “Not all day.” 

Nigel turned Adam to his back and stared, smiling down at him. “Only on weekends.” 

Adam smiled. “I won’t be able to stand up at that rate. You know, the human body can only take so much…” 

Nigel laughed again, pressing his face into Adam’s chest. “Darling, you’re killing me. Please stop.” 

He felt Adam’s hands in his hair. “Sorry. I just…I like talking about sex with you.” 

Nigel lifted his head. “I love you.” 

Adam’s hand in his hair softly petted through, “I love you too.” 

Nigel froze. 

“Nigel?” 

He sat up and said, “Just one moment,” turning and scanning the room as he said, “Ah hah!” 

Adam frowned as he watched Nigel leave the bed, fishing around in his pants and holding up his phone. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, “A picture.” 

“Of who?” Adam asked, still frowning. 

Nigel climbed on top of him again and pressed their cheeks together, holding out the phone with one hand. “Kiss me, Star.” 

Adam did just that, their mouths touching briefly as he saw the flash go off. 

He asked, “What was that for?” 

Nigel was typing something and he looked up with a smile Adam was starting to realize was just for him alone. “We’re sending a message to Gabi, darling.” 

He held out the phone and Adam took it. 

The picture was at an odd angle but you could see their faces clearly, Nigel eagerly returning his kiss. He had written beneath it. 

**I found my north star.**

Adam hit send and put the phone down on the bedside table, climbing onto Nigel and staring down at him. “You said you were a bad man, you….said you were full of darkness.” 

Nigel touched his cheek, “Adam, I…” 

Adam leaned in and smiled, “Stars can’t shine without darkness.” 

Nigel laughed, pulling him close as Adam settled against him. 

“You’ll be the brightest fucking star there is then.” 

Adam sighed against his chest, his eyes closing as he whispered, “Goodnight Nigel.” 

“Goodnight, Adam.” 

The reply came in the morning, though Nigel didn’t see it till that afternoon. 

**I hope he keeps leading you to happiness.**


End file.
